Series One Missing Scenes
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Last Tango in Halifax: a series of missing scenes between Kate and Caroline. Uploaded as I write them rather than in chronological order.
1. Episode 3, Scene 2

**Episode Three – In The Garden**

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you or taken you for granted. I will endeavour not to do that in the future because I do value your friendship and I'm sorry if I've not said that or made that clear or done what normal people do to express these things. So I'm sorry, thank you." Caroline looked intently at Kate and tried to express with her eyes what her words may have failed to do. Kate smiled back at her friend and surreptitiously slid her hand across the space on the bench between them. Caroline saw the movement from the corner of her eye and covertly moved her own hand to rest on top of Kate's.

"Is there a future?" Kate whispered, not wanting to push her luck but desperate to know where she stood at the same time. "For us?" Caroline laced her fingers through Kate's and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Things are so up in the air here…" excuses were on the tip of Caroline's tongue but then she felt Kate try to withdraw her hand and saw the sadness creep into her expression. She couldn't bear to make her feel that way again. "…but yes, slowly and discreetly I think there maybe hope for us yet." Caroline hoped it had come across more confident than she felt. Kate turned their hands over so that she could squeeze Caroline's in return.

"Thank you, for giving us a chance. I've missed you." Caroline chuckled lightly but not unkindly.

"It's barely been a week! But yes, I've missed you too." They went back to small talk and Caroline, as promised, did bother to ask a few questions about Kate's personal life. They even managed to have a spontaneous giggle fit here and there and by tea time they both felt lighter for having made the effort. Unfortunately Caroline was still left with the problem of John being in the house but she'd deal with him later.


	2. Episode 3, Scene 3

**Episode Three – Exam Hall**

As she drove to work, Caroline couldn't help but think about her mother's new found sex life and wondered how, at the age of 74, she had more courage than Caroline could muster in her own life. There Kate had been, all these months quietly supporting her and loving her, despite barely receiving any acknowledgement that she had felt the same. And yet she still came round at the drop of a hat yesterday after having been unceremoniously dumped the week before. Caroline glanced in the rear view mirror at her boys; William stared off into space, no doubt worried about his exam that morning and Lawrence bopped away in time to whatever inane music played on his personal stereo. She loved her boys dearly and all this to-ing and fro-ing between her and John wasn't good for either of them. And she realised that it probably hadn't been particularly good for Kate either. Caroline made up her mind to continue where they had left off yesterday and ensure that she did things that left Kate in no doubt of her intentions from now on. She was unlikely to make big overtures, there was still a long way to go before she could completely immerse herself into something new and she couldn't cast off the shackles of her strange childhood overnight. But she vowed to make the effort, if nothing else, for the time being. It was what prompted her thoughtfulness as she pulled Kate to one side later that morning after the staff briefing.

"You're invigilating the A-Level English exam this morning aren't you?" Caroline shot Michael Dobson a withering look over Kate's shoulder as he pulled a face in their direction. He could think what he bloody well liked; she was fairly certain he had only been making empty threats about spreading gossip around the school.

"Yes, ten o'clock. Why?" Kate wasn't quite sure where Caroline was going with this conversation and it was highly unusual she would speak to her so openly in front of the other staff.

"I know you're going to see your dad later, I'll take over at eleven so you can catch up on your paperwork and leave on time tonight." Kate looked at her friend with evident surprise on her face.

"You remembered? You'd do that for me?" Caroline couldn't contain her grin and a little warm feeling settled itself inside of her. So that's what it felt like to please the person you lo...cared about.

"Yes I did, didn't I? I promised I would try." The look of wonderment still hadn't left Kate's face.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." Caroline had a fair idea if Kate's complete and utter shock was anything to go by.

Kate hadn't been able to stop thinking about Caroline's gesture all the way through the first hour of the exam. She found herself growing nervous at the prospect of her walking into the quiet hall and changing places. Something had definitely changed between them and although she was reluctant to get her hopes up just yet, her feelings were obviously not one sided this time around. She felt so much more secure about things now; no matter how long it took for it to develop into a full blown relationship. She heard the door as it opened behind her and the click-clack of Caroline's heels on the parquet flooring as she approached. Her heart thrummed wildly and it was nearly her undoing when Caroline put her hand on the backrest of her chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Check your pigeon hole before you leave today." It made no sense but Kate would do as Caroline had asked before the end of the day. She turned to smile gratefully at Caroline, uncertain if they would see each other again that day and they shared an intense look for a few seconds. Caroline was conscious of her son sitting only a few feet away and tried to secure her usual no-nonsense look back on her face. But she hadn't been able to help turning to watch Kate walk out of the room at the last moment.

Kate had left it until the very end of the day to check her pigeon hole and almost cried at the gift that had been left there for her by Caroline. Her favourite chocolate bar had been wrapped in a simple ribbon and a tiny cardboard note had been tucked underneath it. 'For after your visit, C x' the note read, and it lifted Kate's spirits enough to get through the next couple of difficult hours with her ailing father.


	3. Episode 3, Scene 1

**Episode Three – The Telephone Call**

Caroline slammed the front room door shut behind her and hoped it had been enough of a signal for her family to leave her alone for a while. She plonked herself down on the settee and held her head in her hands. Caroline's body and mind were still thrumming with the adrenaline from her argument with John and her thoughts were angry and indignant about the fact that he had come back to the house and let himself in without asking her first. She would have called a locksmith out later that day to keep him out permanently if she'd had the chance. Once the initial anger had begun to dissipate Caroline desperately felt herself wanting to call Kate; she needed to hear her voice, her unwavering support and to be that inner strength that Caroline just didn't feel she had on her own anymore. But she had dumped that one person who had been such a good friend to her all this time as soon as John had come running back with his tail between his legs. It hadn't really been a choice of John over Kate but more what the practicalities would mean for her and the boys. Head over her heart. It's what had got her into this mess in the first place. It's how she had always operated.

Caroline fidgeted on the settee, unable to settle and started to bite her nails before thinking better of it and ran her hands through her bed hair a few times. She had to call Kate, there wasn't anyone else that she could turn to and she would be rational and thoughtful and understanding. Caroline knew deep down that however much she had hurt her friend, Kate would still answer her call and she felt a flicker of guilt for that. But they had parted as friends, only friends, and isn't this what friends did for each other in times of crisis? Caroline stepped out of the front room with trepidation and poked her head around the doorway to the kitchen. All seemed calm on the western front as she inched closer into the room. Her poor kitchen was an absolute bomb site and she screamed internally at the mess she had to clean up first. John's mess, yet again. Once she was satisfied all was clean and tidy again, Caroline went upstairs to retrieve her phone from the bedroom. She pulled on her wrap-around cardigan while she was there and made her way back downstairs to make sure that the coast was clear before making her call.

Caroline still had niggling doubts about calling Kate and the farting around was all part of her diversion tactic. The moment she held her phone in her hand she could do nothing but stare at it for minutes. What if Kate _didn't_ want to speak to her? Caroline wasn't sure she could handle the rejection and she was perfectly well aware of how ironic that was considering her shameless rejection of Kate last week. She turned the phone on and went to K on her contacts. Kate was first on the list, Caroline didn't have many numbers stored on her personal phone, and she immediately turned it off. She walked over to the window and watched John as he swanned around like Lord Muck in the garden. It got her frustrated enough to finally make the call.

Kate had been out shopping in town when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it when she saw that it was Caroline. Despite the internal war that raged within her about answering it she had instinctively pressed the green button before she really knew what she was doing. Caroline seemed to have that effect on her.

"Hello?" Kate answered tentatively and wondered if Caroline had called her by mistake, given the fact that she'd been dumped earlier that week.

"Kate I…I'm sorry…I needed to talk to someone." Kate sighed deeply, so once again Caroline needed something, someone, anyone, and she was the idiot who would be there for her, no matter how much it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Caroline visibly relaxed and it all came pouring out, everything from the moment John had originally come back, to dumping him at Gillian's house and him letting himself back into the house again. She'd almost forgotten she was talking to Kate and it hadn't even crossed her mind that everything she was saying must have felt like a knife to her heart. Kate had given up on getting the bus back home and started to walk as she listened to Caroline as she had begun to talk about what was currently going on in her house. The more Caroline talked the more Kate became desperate to see her. Perhaps if they could speak face to face Caroline would actually listen to her for once and chuck John out for good? Kate was under no illusion that she would be the one to fill his shoes but it must be clear to anyone how desperately unhappy Caroline had been recently and how much of a pushover she had been to allow him back into her home so quickly. Caroline had distractedly agreed that Kate could come over for tea and a chat at 2pm but as soon as they had finished their call she ran around like a lunatic to get dressed and tidy the rest of the house. If she was excited by the prospect of Kate coming over she pushed the feeling deep down inside of herself like she usually did.


	4. Episode 1, Scene 2

**Episode 1 – Kate talks to Michael Dobson**

Kate wasn't quite sure how she had made it through her lesson with 9F without breaking down in front of them. In fact, she wasn't even too sure of what she had actually taught them as her mind had been so pre-occupied with Caroline and the fact that she'd just been dumped by her. For her sodding no good, unremorseful, waste of space, philandering husband. No, she wasn't bitter at all. Kate couldn't even say that she and Caroline had been blissfully happy, but they had been building something together, albeit very tentatively. She had understood Caroline's reluctance to jump from one relationship to another without pausing for breath and she had understood that it was more complicated than the fact that she was simply seeing someone new. Caroline hadn't spoken much about herself in that respect but from what she had said and reading between the lines, she had repressed a huge part of herself for so long that as well as the relief, she also felt like she had lied to everyone, including herself, for most of her life. It must have been a difficult burden to bear and one that was in constant conflict with the key to her happiness.

Fortunately Kate had no more classes to teach and she relished in the privacy of her room as soon as the students had gone for the day. She had just about closed the door behind them before she had broken down and sobbed. A knock on the other side of the door made her jump and she instinctively moved away from it. Michael Dobson's face appeared through the door as he pushed it open. Kate turned her back to him and tried to surreptitiously wipe away her tears before he could see.

"Hi Kate, are you free?" He'd fully entered her room and closed the door behind him before she even had a chance to respond. She was surprised that she and Caroline hadn't been caught out the way that privacy was a little respected commodity in this place.

"Um yeah…" Kate hoped that the misery on her face wasn't too obvious and turned back to face him. She indicated her desk and for Michael to sit in the seat opposite. "…how can I help you?" They took their seats and Michael stared at her as he registered her watery eyes and false interest.

"Are you alright?" Kate had desperately wanted to say yes and move on so that she could deal with it in peace but the overwhelming urge to cry took her once more and she broke down in front of him. He didn't move to comfort her, that wasn't exactly his style and they weren't even that close as mates.

"I've just been dumped. Sorry, I shouldn't be troubling you with this." Michael's eyebrows rose and suddenly he felt that he could do his own playground duty tomorrow. This would turn out to be much more interesting if the rumours about Kate were true. She had never confirmed or denied anything but to be fair no one had ever directly questioned her about it either.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Had you been seeing this person long?" His false sincerity had been totally lost on Kate as her pre-occupied mind struggled to cope with the erratic thoughts whirling through her head.

"A few months but we'd barely begun to be honest. She's a very cautious sort of person." It hadn't even registered with Kate that she'd said the wrong pronoun aloud until Michael half spluttered at the revelation.

"She?" The shocked look on Kate's face told Michael more than he needed to know. "I didn't know that you were a…you know…that way inclined." Kate rolled her eyes as she knew full well there had been more than a few rumours. She had been seeing Rachel when she first joined the school and they had been spotted in town together more than once. But she wasn't going to make a big thing about it as it wasn't really that much of a big deal for her so why should it be for anyone else? And if anyone actually bothered to ask and really be interested they'd realise that she was bisexual but that she didn't really care for labels. "So who's the lucky lady then? I mean, I'm sorry that things haven't worked out for you." Kate did sit up and take notice at that and realised then that perhaps Michael wasn't being as sincere as he ought to be.

"It doesn't matter who, it's over now and I've just got to try and get on with things." Kate replied despondently. The next few days and weeks were going to be so difficult especially as she and Caroline worked so closely together.

"You're not going to try to talk her round? Get her to see what a lovely woman she's thrown away?"

"She has problems bigger than me in her life. She's probably forgotten all about me by now." Even though it was a sweeping statement, there was a painful element of truth in there. Everything and everyone else seemed to come before Kate in order of priority and she and Caroline had been limited to snatched moments whenever they could. Really, it had been no basis for a relationship had it?

"I can't believe that." Michael shifted in his seat, this wasn't getting him anywhere and he needed something much juicier if this little tete a tete was going to be worth his while.

"No I guess not, we still have to see each other every day…" Her innermost thoughts had just come tumbling out before she realised what she was saying.

"Oh god, is it someone from here? Who is it?" Michael's interest was suddenly renewed and the scandal would be delicious if only he could find out who exactly this woman was.

"I can't say…" Kate had become nervous and she was hovering dangerously close to territory she'd promised Caroline she'd never step in. Neither of them could really afford anyone at work to find out about them. But Michael was a mate, wasn't he? And it was all over, so there wasn't really much to tell.

"I only want to help, besides you've pretty much told me everything anyway. I won't say anything, I promise." He tried to come across as sincerely as he could and it had taken all of his acting skills to do so.

"Caroline."

"Caroline Elliot? Oh my god? She's a bit of a…well she's not very…warm…is she?" Kate looked indignantly at her colleague. Despite her frosty exterior, Kate had never seen Caroline as anything less than a passionate woman. She would never have been so successful in her career if she hadn't cared enough to put the time and effort in. She wouldn't have spoken about John in such a disappointed way had she not loved him at least once upon a time. And those kisses that they had shared were two of the most intense she had ever experienced.

"You've got her so wrong." Michael let out a dirty laugh.

"So she's a bit of a wild thing in bed then is she? Who'd have thought it?" Kate shook her head and worried about exactly what Michael was thinking.

"No, no…we've haven't…didn't…we only kissed twice!" Now this was the Caroline Elliot he was more familiar with; months of seeing someone and she'd only kissed them twice?

"Well that sounds like a cold hearted, frigid bitch to me. You're better off without her I say." Kate could feel another round of tears welling inside of herself as the bitterness overcame her once more.

"Michael! Don't talk about her like that! Perhaps you should leave?" Shit, Michael thought, he didn't want Kate to rumble him. Kate was barely holding it together and really needed to be alone to sort herself out.

"I'm sorry but it's obvious that she's hurt you. You don't deserve to have been treated that way." Fortunately Michael had managed to pull it back in time and hopefully he had done enough to convince Kate that he was sincere once again. He stood up to leave. "Think about it Kate, she's got too much to lose to ever have made a proper go of it with you."

Kate thought about her conversation with Michael and she grew evermore guilty that she had betrayed Caroline's trust. There was a niggling doubt in her mind of what Michael was going to do with his newfound insight even if was with the best of intentions. She hastily wrote a note of warning to Caroline and took a walk past her office on her way home for the evening. She had been lucky that the door was open and she slipped inside to secrete the note in her handbag while she was away.


	5. Episode 1, Scene 1

**Episode One, Scene 1 – John's Back**

So that was it then. John had come home to the bosom of his family with his tail between his legs. If only Caroline could truly believe that. She was under no illusion that life with that sorry bitch had become a little too tough now that the foggy haze of lust and novelty had worn off. She was surprised that it had taken him this long to be honest. He had looked pitiful as he had lied and begged his way back into the family home and there was a flicker of the man she once knew and lo…cared for. But she wouldn't see him out on the streets and the boys needed their dad around, no matter how much of a waste of space he was. It solved a number of problems, for the time being at least. If John's departure had indeed been longer lasting she would have had to consider what to do with the house, no doubt he would have wanted half its value and she wouldn't have been able to buy him out. And then there was what would have happened between her and Kate if she had no more excuses left. Oh god, Kate! They couldn't go on _seeing_ each other if John was back. It's the one thing that Caroline didn't do, she refused the lie and cheat on someone even in light of the fact that John wasn't as amenable to that rule as she was. Caroline had no idea whether she and John would get back together properly but she suspected that in time he'd be happily ensconced back into the family home as though nothing had ever happened with Judith.

The afternoon seemed to have flown by in a whirlwind of activity and before she knew it John was back with his belongings and settled into the spare room, despite his plea to come back into her bed. She had to draw a line somewhere and while she was still _with_ Kate she couldn't cross it. Not that she really particularly wanted to anyway. It wasn't until she was wrapped up under the covers of her bed that the reality of everything set in and the fact that she was going to have to let Kate go weighed heavily on her heart. She hadn't immersed herself fully into whatever it was between them but she knew that whatever it had been was helping to lift the fog of her depression and unhappiness. She came alive when she was with Kate and even the tentative and sparse physical contact had been something to cherish. Caroline desperately tried to bottle up her emotions just as she always had done but on this occasion they overwhelmed her and she sobbed into her pillow. She dreaded going into work the next day knowing that she was going to have to have that conversation at some point. She'd never ended a relationship before, she'd always been taught that they were something you worked through, like her mum and dad had done. Kate had accepted Caroline completely for who she was, she never judged or questioned and she just ensured that the things she spoke of were the things that she wanted. It was going to be so difficult working alongside her knowing that she couldn't be with her in the way that she wanted. Caroline cried all her emotions out so that she could get through the day as best she could without breaking down in front of anyone, especially Kate when the time came.

In her office the next day Caroline could see Kate's desperate efforts to keep her emotions in check which in turn affected Caroline's ability to hold onto her own tight control. She felt more than awful as the pain of the reality began to sink in. Kate held her gaze and there were so many things they wanted to say to each other but couldn't in that moment. The bell interrupted them and Kate left to teach 9F. Caroline pretended to get on with some work for a few moments before she could no longer hold it all in. The reality had been far worse than she thought. She had wanted Kate to shout at her, tell her that she was making a mistake, plead for her to change her mind but it was the quiet resignation that hurt Caroline the most and couldn't say that she had been surprised. She'd treated Kate like a dirty little secret and unconsciously taught her not to expect too much from her at the best of times. Caroline felt lousier than she could ever recall feeling before.


	6. Episode 4, Scene 1

**Episode Four, Scene One – Weekend Away Conversation**

Kate sat on her settee and watched the flickering of the candles on the mantelpiece in front of her. Easy listening music played quietly from her stereo but she hadn't really been paying attention to it as she had been concentrating more on relishing the rare evening in with Caroline. The older woman was lying on the settee with her head in Kate's lap and one of each of their hands were clasped together round her middle. They'd come straight back to Kate's house after work and had something light to eat before they'd retired to the living room.

"I've been thinking…" Caroline started out of seemingly nowhere.

"Mmm?"

"Perhaps we ought to go away together, for a weekend?" Kate's eyebrows hit the roof and she had to calm herself down at the shock of it.

"If you want to." She couldn't help but remain cautious and tried not to get her hopes up. Caroline was just as likely to backtrack from the suggestion as quickly as she had said it.

"It's just…" Caroline shifted on the settee and sat up so she could speak to Kate face to face. She grasped Kate's hands in her own. "…we're always clockwatching with half a mind on not getting caught or I have to go home or there's work to do. It would just be nice to have some time together that wasn't going to be interrupted." Kate was stunned. It was a lovely suggestion although slightly ironic given that it was Caroline who had all the reasons for their relationship remaining a secret. But it was thoughtful and something Kate wanted very much to happen and sooner rather than later. She leaned in and kissed Caroline deeply.

"I think it's a lovely idea." Kate responded after they mutually broke off the kiss.

"Good. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go." Kate could see that she genuinely was sorry for cutting their time short and she slowly and reluctantly got herself ready to leave. At the door they kissed languidly before Kate was on the verge of either pulling Caroline upstairs to bed or pushing her out of the door. From the moment Caroline had left to the moment she called her later that evening Kate hadn't been able to stop thinking about them going away together. It was another significant step and if they did manage to sort something out she was sure that it would really help to establish what was going on between them. But, as ever with Caroline, Kate never really knew if she was going to follow through or if she would get cold feet and backtrack like she'd predicted. Perhaps if Kate could get Caroline to commit to something sooner rather than later then she wouldn't be able to back out of it?

Kate lost hope the moment Caroline had said that they should talk about it later. She knew that it hadn't been the best time to bring the subject up, but Caroline had only suggested it a few short hours previously and she had been excited despite her attempt to exercise caution. It sounded as though Caroline had changed her mind or that she needed more time to think it through. Kate put it to the back of her mind along with all the other things she wasn't certain she would get to experience with Caroline.


	7. Episode 4, Scene 2

**Episode 4, Scene 2 - **Caroline's thoughts in the coffee shop.

It was like a switch had been flicked on somewhere deep down inside of herself and an all-consuming sense of bravery and happiness flooded through her from head to toe. Caroline wasn't quite sure what exactly it was that had triggered that switch but she was grateful in any case. Despite knowing that she still had a long way to go, she instantly felt so much lighter because of it. She supposed it had been since her mother had reconnected with Alan and the change she had seen in her as their relationship had blossomed. As things had developed between them and as John had come back and let her down again, Caroline had begun to really consider what she wanted out of her life.

In many respects her marriage to John had been such a waste of time and energy, apart from the boys of course, nothing would make her regret having her two wonderful sons. She had done what was expected of her and pushed away any notion of something other than that. She really hadn't been looking for anything when Kate had come along and they genuinely had started out as friends. But it had been hard to deny the chemistry between them and the magical feeling that she had met someone special. At the time she had no chance of exploring it; John had still been living at home, even though she knew about his philandering ways, and Kate knew nothing other than what was on the surface. Caroline had been aware of the rumours that Kate had been in a relationship with a woman and she'd said as much during one of their friendly chats anyway. At that time Caroline had felt unable to use it as an opener to talk about her own sexuality issues and so, as always, it had been pushed aside.

And then John had left her for Judith. Kate had instantly stepped up and become such a tower of strength and a shoulder to cry on. One thing led to another and the closer they became, the more Caroline felt that she could finally do something about her feelings, but not openly. There was always a barrier, a sense that she was still doing something wrong and the impact of this 'thing' between them was likely to have a huge fallout. Caroline had never wanted to rock the boat, so for that reason she entered into a half-hearted fling with Kate and kept anything more serious at arm's length. She knew that she wasn't being fair to Kate, or herself, but Caroline didn't have the time or the confidence to think about it too deeply. Caroline had taken the easy way out when John had come running back to her after months away and she had yet again sacrificed any chance of a future she might have had with Kate. But this time felt different, something had changed within her, because of Kate, and even though she'd chosen the public face her heart remained heavy and bruised from the loss. As her mother's happiness had increased Caroline looked long and hard at herself and wondered why she kept choosing to live this way.

The moment she had cause to doubt John, Caroline had gone straight back to Kate. Really, if she thought about it hard enough she had been looking for an excuse, no matter how flimsy. They'd been making good progress but again Caroline still couldn't step over that last hurdle and be open about her feelings, even to Kate. She desperately wanted to tell her that she loved her, because she was in no doubt that she did, and show her exactly how much she cared for her. But she just couldn't make that leap because once it was out they would never be able to go back in again and it threw up far too many awkward questions for them both to deal with.

Which brought her back to the events of last night and the realisation that life was too precious and too short to be as miserable and depressed as she had been recently. She looked at her mother and Alan as they fully embraced the second chance they had been given and at Gillian who'd had such a difficult time dealing with her husband's suicide and bringing up Raff alone. Caroline had been scared to think that if she let things spiral out of control much more then she might end up feeling as desperate as Gillian's husband had done. She witnessed the family greeting each other with warm open arms and huge smiling faces outside the coffee shop and she almost felt like weeping with joy. She deserved to have that, everyone did, and the adrenaline flooded into her brain throwing plans and thoughts and emotions up into the air. Life was too short and she'd wasted so much of it already. It didn't matter what anyone thought anymore, she'd done her duty, she'd lived her life the traditional way and look where that had got her! Caroline beamed with excitement as everything started to come together at last.

As she continued with her drive back to Harrogate she called Kate on the hands free car phone. She was lucky that it was the middle of a free lesson and Kate was available to answer her phone.

"Book it." Caroline's excitement was so much that her words came tumbling out before she could explain herself.

"Caroline? Is everything alright?" Kate hadn't heard anything from Caroline since their conversation about Celia being missing yesterday evening.

"Yes, yes. Sorry I'm jumping ahead of myself. Mum and Alan are fine, they're safe and sound at Gillian's house. They'd been shut in at South Harram Hall overnight and were found first thing this morning."

"Oh, I'm so pleased. You must be relieved?"

"Very. Listen, I want you to go ahead and book that weekend away. Anywhere, I don't mind, I want it to be just us for a while." Kate went quiet at the other end of the phone. "Kate?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that's all. I sort of got the impression that you'd kind of changed your mind?" Caroline's face fell slightly as she realised that all her indecision had caused Kate to second guess everything between them.

"I've had a lot of time to think between last night and now, what with everything that's happened. I want to make a proper go of things this time, if you're amenable?" Caroline could have kicked herself, that wasn't exactly how she'd planned to ask Kate out properly.

"If you're sure?" Kate still sounded uncertain and Caroline thought to rectify that as soon as she could see Kate face to face.

"Kate, I lo…care for you very much. I want to get to know you better, spend some proper time together. Openly, if you want to. Look, I'm heading home to get a couple of hours' sleep and then I'm going to come into work for a bit this afternoon. I want to see you." That was an understatement. If she hadn't have been so bloody tired Caroline would have happily gone straight into work and sought Kate out. She was desperate to see her now that she had decided to fully immerse herself into their…relationship.

"I'll wait for you. Caroline, I…care a lot for you too." Caroline beamed with happiness as she turned into a road only a couple of streets away from her house.

"I'm nearly home, I'll see you later."


	8. Episode 5, Scene 1

**Episode Five, Scene One**

Kate had been free from teaching for the rest of the afternoon, but she had a stack of marking and lesson plans to organise. After Caroline's interruption she had been unable to get back to work and had sat staring into space in her classroom. After their brief conversation while Caroline had been driving to Gillian's the previous evening, Kate had seriously wondered whether she should put a stop to their almost-relationship. Caroline had appeared to have changed her mind about the weekend away and frankly Kate was getting tired of second-guessing and never really knowing where she stood in her life. When Caroline called her into her office that afternoon, having not heard a word from her since that phone call, Kate had been fully prepared to have been dumped yet again. For a split second she had considered getting in first and dumping Caroline before she could be humiliated all over again. Deep down inside of herself, Kate knew that she would never be brave enough to break ties from Caroline completely. She was far too invested in her and there had to be something mutual for Caroline to keep coming back despite the indecision. Having wasted a good forty minutes thinking about Caroline, Kate decided to give up altogether and fulfil her promise of being at home by four o'clock. She stopped off at the supermarket and stocked up on some wine and food as well as a few other bits and pieces. Once Kate was home she went straight to her bedroom and made sure it was more than presentable for when Caroline arrived later. Kate's nerves had grown steadily throughout the afternoon and by the time Caroline appeared at her door just after four o'clock they had overtaken any residual arousal from their earlier kiss. But Caroline stood at the front door looking radiant and just as nervous as Kate herself felt.

* * *

They'd giggled and laughed about Gillian asking about Celia's knickers until the moment had passed and both grew serious once again. All their previous nerves had been dissipated in the hysteria and only their mutual arousal remained. Kate looked at Caroline as though she wanted to devour her and Caroline's expression mirrored hers almost exactly. Finally Kate managed to reach that bloody scarf she'd been trying to prise off her girlfriend earlier, before they had been interrupted by Beverley at school and then Gillian just now. She slipped it from its loose knot and Caroline ducked her head appropriately to allow it to fall off into Kate's hands. Kate finally had access to Caroline's collarbone and a hint of her magnificent breasts showed at the 'v' of her dress. No wonder she covered up with a scarf most of the time! Kate bent her head to kiss the freshly revealed skin at the same time as extricating Caroline from her coat. She pushed the thick beige material from her shoulders but it got caught halfway down Caroline's arms so she was effectively trapped by it. Kate's kisses marked a path from Caroline's chest up the side of her neck to behind her left ear. The older woman was left completely at the mercy of her lover and she was enjoying every single second of it. Her knees felt like they were going to give way at any moment and the passion that thrummed through her from head to toe was something she had never thought she would feel again. Kate finally paused her kisses long enough to untangle Caroline's arms from her coat and then unceremoniously threw it to the floor. She was sure that any other time Caroline would have something to say about clothes strewn on the floor but she was past caring at this point. Caroline's reaction to being free was to turn the tables and she gently pushed her lover up against the wall and thoroughly kissed her lips. Her hands were not idle and they un-tucked Kate's shirt from inside her trousers as she had done earlier that day. She made quick work of the buttons and opened up Kate's shirt to reveal her toned torso and bra-clad breasts. No sooner had she revealed her prize Caroline broke off their kiss and took a step back to take in the sight of Kate half exposed before her. Both women attempted to get their breathing under control before Caroline bent down to touch the skin at Kate's stomach with her lips. She couldn't stay down for too long, her calves wouldn't allow it in the heels she was wearing and it would be difficult to get back up again but Kate more than got the gist of what Caroline wanted to do.

"Perhaps we ought to take this upstairs?" Kate said, slightly apprehensive in case she had completely misconstrued the situation.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Caroline beamed in response. Kate smiled brightly in return and took Caroline's hand in her own and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Caroline kicked off her heels along the way and pulled off her cardigan once they had arrived. Kate took off her shirt and pulled off her flat shoes before Caroline pounced on her once again. They kissed languidly after Caroline complained that it had been too long between kisses. Kate clutched at Caroline's dress, desperately searching for a way of getting it off her.

"This…off," she instructed as she began to roll it up in her hands from the hem. There was a slight pause from Caroline as she appeared to contemplate something and a sudden shyness crept up on her. Her body language told Kate she should stop so she let go of Caroline's dress and took a step back to give her some space.

"I want to but…I've had two children…I'm older than you…I'm not…" Kate smiled sympathetically at Caroline and took a step towards her again.

"You're beautiful…" she punctuated her words with a kiss. "…and sexy…" and then another. "...inside and out." Caroline appreciated the confidence boost more than she could say at that moment, especially since her mouth was still occupied kissing Kate. She took Kate's hands and guided them back to the hem of her dress and together they rolled it up her body, over her head and off. Caroline's hair had become dishevelled by the dress and Kate bit her lip to stifle her grin. Caroline smirked back at her lover but for a different reason, she had spied that Kate was wearing considerably more clothing than herself and there was a belt in the way that needed to be dealt with. She seductively pulled Kate to her by her hips and unbuckled the brown belt around her waist before popping the buttons on her trousers and unzipping the fly. They were down around Kate's ankles in an instant and she stepped out of them to free herself. Caroline pulled her lover back into her arms and proceeded to show her exactly how she felt about Kate in nothing but her underwear. Kate manoeuvred them over and onto the bed as she needed better access to Caroline's body, from her head all the way down to her toes. Caroline looked up at the woman hovering over her with her expressive blue eyes.

"Kate, I…" Kate tried her hardest to give Caroline a reassuring smile. She instinctively knew the words Caroline had wanted to say, but for whatever reason wasn't quite able to say them yet.

"It's alright, I know, I feel the same." Caroline smiled, relieved but happy and Kate smiled in return. She bent her head to leave her lover with a gentle kiss before she explored the rest of her body with her lips and tongue. On her travels she divested Caroline of her bra and tights delighting in the pink hue of her nipples and the paleness of her shapely legs. Caroline was evidently enjoying herself by the amount of writhing she had been doing throughout Kate's ministrations. She eventually rolled Kate over so that their positions had been reversed and that Caroline was now on top of Kate. She took her own time to explore her younger lover's body, marvelling in the contrast of their skin tone.

"I like the way we look together," Caroline said as she cupped her hand around one of Kate's darker breasts and gently teased the even darker nipple. "You're a latte and I'm the foam on top." She had said it so seriously, almost reverently, that Kate had paused briefly before bursting into hysterics.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Caroline giggled too, although she felt slightly embarrassed that she'd said the wrong thing. Kate was a very perceptive woman and realised before Caroline could worry too much about it. "It's a good thing, I liked it, I like your pale skin against mine too." Caroline gazed at Kate through her aroused eyes.

"I want to make love to you." Kate nodded gently and kissed her lover languidly as Caroline's fingers made their way to her sex.

* * *

They lay in bed together afterwards; sated, spent and exhilarated after their love making. Kate sat up slightly against the pillows and Caroline was curled into her side and used her breasts as pillows. They held hands but were playing with each other's fingers idly while they talked gently about what the future held for them. Caroline reluctantly knew that she had to go home and get something to eat. Tomorrow was a normal working day despite the fact that something wonderful had realigned the stars and the planets this afternoon and that it would her birthday.

"Will I see you tomorrow, for your birthday?" Kate sounded shy and a little apprehensive as she understood that Caroline's family came first, after the job, and that she was probably still quite low on her list of priorities.

"Maybe…at school." Kate sighed in disappointment and Caroline's relaxed state allowed her to pick up on it.

"What?" She sounded genuinely curious, as though she had no idea that Kate would want to see her privately on her birthday.

"It's your birthday! I want to spend some quality time with you, spoil you, celebrate with you." Caroline sat up so she could look Kate in the eye and the younger woman was shocked to see the she really was genuinely surprised that Kate felt that way. "Didn't John…? Or your Mother…?"

"John usually had to be reminded and Mum never really knows what to do. I just always treated it like a normal day, the boys make a bit of a fuss now that that they're older." Kate ran her fingers through Caroline's hair and kissed her softly.

"Well from now on all your birthdays are going to be celebrated! I'm going to spoil you like you should have been all these years." Caroline blushed and thought for a moment.

"Alright, why don't you come round for dinner with me and the boys? I'm actually a pretty good cook, or so I've been told. Perhaps you could stay the night and really make it special?"

"How will you explain it to John and the boys?"

"They already know that you're my friend. I can invite whoever I like round to celebrate my birthday. And as John is currently in the spare room, then if you spend the night in my room then that's really none of their business." It wasn't a declaration of their relationship but Kate did understand that coming out would be a big deal for Caroline.

"Okay then, it's a date." For a moment or two they were happy to relish the thought of tomorrow and the feel of their bare skin against each other but then Caroline remembered that she had to go home and she hated disturbing their bubble of peace.

"Kate…I'm sorry…I should be getting back." Caroline sounded as disappointed as Kate felt.

"I know." Kate was despondent and her smile had fallen into a frown.

"I'll miss you, until I see you tomorrow. And I'll be thinking about you before I go to sleep, I promise." Kate gave her lover a half-hearted smile.

"It'll make tomorrow night all the more special." They kissed gently a few more times before Caroline really did get herself together and left for the evening. Kate felt elated and bereft at the same time and knew that tomorrow evening couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Episode 5, Scene 2

**Episode 5, Scene 2 (caroline's house)**

Caroline put her wine glass on the coffee table and placed her book beside it. She stepped out of the room and back into the kitchen to fetch the coffee percolator and her cup. Once they were put on the coffee table next to the rest of her things she turned on the lamp, switched off the main light and shut the living room door behind her. Caroline desperately needed some time to herself after everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and John's twenty questions hadn't helped matters. But when it came down to it she was glad that she had finally told him that she was seeing another woman. At least it stopped any illusion that there was still a chance they would get back together and that it was the first step in being fully open with everyone, including herself.

Caroline made herself comfortable on the settee and tucked her legs up and under her. She reached out and took a sip of the last remaining dregs of her wine and sat back amongst the cushions. Her body still tingled with the memory of Kate's fingers and caresses from earlier that afternoon. They'd exchanged a few texts once she had arrived home but it wasn't as good as having Kate right next to her. What she had said to John about having Kate over was true; they couldn't maintain a relationship where Caroline had to be out of her own house all the time. Plus, it was only fair that both the boys and her mum knew in the fullness of time. Although, perhaps not just yet. She was still getting used to the idea herself and her relationship with Kate was so new she didn't know if it would work out or not. Caroline hadn't felt this way about someone for a very long time and as tentative as she was being, she had a feeling that once she let herself fall she'd be in it for the long haul. Kate had been incredibly patient and understanding and Caroline doubted that would have been the case had the younger woman not felt strongly for her in return. They just hadn't had the chance to relax and be open as a couple. Which she fully acknowledged was her own fault.

Caroline needed to put her meandering thoughts to one side and relax before going to bed. It was another ordinary school day tomorrow and she needed to be in good form to get through it. She settled more comfortably on the settee and picked up her book. She was only a few pages in when she remembered that she'd offered to cook for Kate tomorrow evening. She hadn't told John or the boys and she needed to work out what she was going to cook in order to buy the ingredients on the way home from work. Her mind drifted off as she thought about how much she was looking forward to enjoying a birthday for once. Her eyes grew heavy as the scene played out in the back of her mind and she slowly drifted off into sleep with her book in her hands.

* * *

Caroline reached for her eldest son and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help the few tears of joy that escaped down her cheeks. He had always been a sensitive boy and the few friends that he did have were from all walks of life, despite the private education she had given him. He had always been more likely to stand up for the underdog and had always been more accepting of anything seen to be a difference in a person. She really shouldn't have been surprised but she had been certain that when it came to your own mother, sometimes those principles didn't apply. But he had come through for her and he hadn't only been accepting he approved of Kate and thought that she was a worthy partner for his mum.

"I've invited Kate round for dinner tomorrow…erm tonight. Will you be comfortable with that?" Caroline felt nervous once again. It was one thing to be accepting of her new relationship, it was quite another to sit through a family dinner with her new partner, who was one of his teachers no less!

"Of course, it's a great idea! That way Lawrence can get to know her better outside of school before you tell him." William was so mature and practical, for a moment Caroline wistfully wondered where her little boy had gone.

"Are you sure? You don't think it's too much too soon? For both of you?" She was almost looking for a way out of it, her nerves were that frazzled.

"I promise you it will be fine. Dad's not going to be there is he? Does he know, about Kate?" Caroline hadn't really thought about John being there but she supposed he ought to be officially invited as he did still live there. No doubt he would come out of curiosity, just as long as he didn't stir up trouble. She was prepared to endure it for Lawrence's sake if nothing else.

"He knows that I'm seeing someone and that it's a woman, I doubt if he remembers Kate from when she came round a couple of weeks ago. But as he still lives here I'll have to invite him, out of politeness."

"I wish you didn't have to, he'll get drunk and say something impolite and ruin the whole evening." Caroline's heart clenched in her chest at the way her darling boy felt about his own father. She wondered if she'd inadvertently influenced him to think that way during the last few months, years even?

"William, whatever has happened between us, he is still your father." As always, Caroline sought to be fair; whatever her own feelings were about John as a father, which were pretty scathing if she was being completely honest.

"I know, I just wish he'd think about someone other than himself for a change. I can't remember the last time he asked anything about me. Who my friends are, what music I like or even what my favourite food is." Caroline swallowed guiltily as she thought about her conversation with Kate in the garden along a similar vein. "And that's not your fault Mum, that's his and he'll need to make it up to me, eventually. But that's between me and him and has got nothing to do with you and Kate." Caroline wasn't sure she could take much more of her generous and mature son, especially given the events of the previous day or so.

"Come on, I think we both ought to be going to bed and save the rest of this conversation for another time." She considered tidying up the coffee table and then thought better of it. For once in her life she was going to leave something for a couple of hours, she'd be up before 6am anyway. Caroline started to usher William up off the settee and out of the living room.

"Mum, I want you to know that I really am pleased for you, and Kate. She really is a lovely person and you both deserve to be happy." Caroline hugged her son tightly before she shooed him up the stairs. She left him at his bedroom door with a goodnight kiss and went off to her own room with a bounce in her step and a light, happy feeling in her chest. It was something that she hadn't felt for such a long time she'd almost forgotten what it felt like.


	10. Episode 5, Scene 3

**LTiH (5.3)**

Caroline didn't know why she was so nervous; it wasn't as though Kate hadn't been round to the house before and she had seen it, and herself, in a far worse state. Caroline really hoped that Kate was going to stay the night, although they didn't have to do anything if the thought of making love with two teenage boys in the house made her feel uncomfortable. However, Caroline would be the first to admit that she had thought extensively about waking up the next morning curled around her lover for the first time. They had barely seen each other at work, which had partly been a conscious decision on both sides. Usually it was just luck that they both had free time which coincided during the day. In any case, it gave them a certain anticipation of the evening ahead and made it feel much more exciting and like a real date. Caroline had set out the table for four, having not heard anything from John since she'd politely invited him for dinner and received a lot of verbal abuse in return. She had been trying to be a grown up and adult about everything, but since that was a language he didn't seem able to understand, she wasn't going to worry too much over it. At least she knew that it would make William more comfortable without him there. Lawrence was already aware that she was friends with Kate outside of work, so he'd had no trouble accepting their guest for the evening, despite still insisting on calling her Miss McKenzie after hours.

William had set up the scrabble board in the small space just beyond the dining room. It was a second living room of sorts which housed the television and games consoles. It meant that Caroline could be part of the pre-dinner fun while she kept an eye on the stove and didn't feel left out of anything. She quietly observed Kate win Lawrence's trust that she wasn't going to cheat as she helped him to spell words that he was unsure about. She knew that they already got on okay as teacher and pupil but French, like English, was never going to be one of Lawrence's strong subjects and she knew that he continued to struggle in most of his academic lessons. Sport and creative subjects were the things that he excelled at and it was unlikely to change anytime soon. She briefly wondered if Kate had wanted children and how she felt about taking on her two teenagers. She vowed to ask when they got a moment to themselves, perhaps during the small talk they would undoubtedly share before bed? Finally Caroline was ready to plate up just as the scrabble game wrapped up. William left Lawrence to tidy away the game with Kate and helped his mum to serve.

* * *

When Kate had heard her name being yelled by Caroline from outside the front door, she left her dinner and rushed to her girlfriend's side with William in tow and Lawrence close behind. She had been completely unprepared for the sight that beheld her but recovered quickly enough to catch William as he wobbled on the spot at the amount of blood that had been splattered all over his mother's crisp white shirt. Kate didn't have much time to attend to him and instead ordered Lawrence to find a first aid kit. She gently guided William to the top of the steps and sat him down carefully.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Kate asked tentatively as she continued to struggle with the inebriated and bleeding woman in her arms.

"No I'm not bloody alright!" Caroline shouted at her girlfriend in frustration but quickly realised her mistake. "Sorry, I'm fine, it's just Judith who's hurt." Kate raised an eyebrow at Caroline in comprehension of who the woman in her arms actually was. Lawrence came running out with the first aid box and Kate quickly got to work and bandaged up Judith's slashed arms as best she could. Caroline managed to disentangle herself from the drunkard long enough to pop inside and grab her car keys and coat.

"I'm going to drive her to the hospital, she's probably going to need stiches."

"That's a good idea, do you want me to come with you?" Caroline glanced over at William who sat on the steps looking rather ashen. She walked over to him and they appeared to exchange a few words.

"Can you stay and look after the boys for me? Especially William, he doesn't like the sight of blood at the best of times."

"Sure. I'll give you a hand getting her into the car." Between them they managed to manoeuvre Judith into the back seat and strap her in it. She was halfway to dozing after all the excitement had worn off and she'd probably lost enough blood to make her woozy anyway.

"Are you sure you can manage at the other end?" Kate asked her lover as they stood awkwardly at the car. William was still sitting on the steps and Lawrence was having great fun taking the mickey out of his sensitive brother. Caroline kissed Kate's cheek swiftly and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine, just…wait for me okay?" Kate closed her eyes and nodded. She glanced behind her and returned the chaste kiss before she walked away to see to the boys. Lawrence declared that he was going back to the dining room to finish his dinner, lest he missed out on dessert! Kate heard Caroline drive off as she bent down to help William up from the cold step and back into the house.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked William once they were back in the warmth and safety of the house.

"Tired…sorry." Kate ruffled his curly mop of hair and pressed him closer into her side to offer some sort of comfort while his mother was away.

"Why don't you get yourself to bed and sleep it off?" William drowsily nodded against her chest and went to make his way up the stairs. He paused before he could make his ascent.

"Kate, thanks…for being there for Mum. I think you're really good for her." Kate smiled at the vote of confidence and left William to get himself to bed. Lawrence was another story entirely and she took a deep breath before she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Gillian's phone call had left a trail of destruction in its wake and Kate worried herself stupid over the ramifications of it. Once William had gone to bed she had been left with an awkward Lawrence polishing off his dinner. She had sat with him and given some sort of pretence of eating, just to keep him company, but she'd gone right off her food. Of course, it had been no reflection on Caroline's cooking but rather the amount of blood that had spurted from Judith all over the front step and Caroline's white shirt and the fact that it wasn't quite the same without her girlfriend hosting. Despite knowing that it was far too early Kate continued to check her phone every few minutes. It gave her something to do in the strange atmosphere left in the wake of Judith's interruption. Lawrence noisily polished off his dessert and looked at his teacher in expectation. He wondered how much he could get away with while his mum was away for a few hours.

"Miss Mc…Kate…? Do you want a coffee?" Kate nearly responded before she held back and considered his request for a moment. It was a thinly veiled requested for himself rather than an after dinner offer and surely a fifteen year old wouldn't be allowed coffee just before bed?

"Would your mum normally let you have a coffee at this time of night?" Lawrence's face gave away his disappointment before he could help it and Kate tried to hide her smirk at the fact he had given it a go in the first place. "I thought not. How about a milky cup of tea instead?" Lawrence pulled a face in disgust and asked for a drink of water. Kate made her way around the kitchen with relative ease. Caroline was quite obviously a bit of a neat freak and everything seemed to have its proper and logical place. Lawrence sat up at the island and watched his French teacher potter about in his kitchen. It was still a bit strange to him as his mum had never really had any work friends over for dinner before and he wasn't used to seeing other teachers outside of school. Kate placed the glass in front of him and he just about remembered to say thank you. Kate felt incredibly awkward and out of place in charge of Caroline's youngest son all by herself, especially when she considered the extra secret she was carrying around with her.

"I'm just going to check on William, which one is his room?" Lawrence grinned up from his glass and chuckled to himself.

"Up the first set of stairs, his room's on the right. He's such a wuss! Mine's on the left, the much cooler one!" Kate nodded her thanks.

"I'm sure it is! I'll be back in a minute." Kate found William's room easily and gently knocked on the door. She had half a mind on the fact that it was probably wrong for her to walk into a teenage boy's room uninvited but she did want to make sure he was feeling alright. When no response had been forthcoming she made the decision anyway and was relieved to find him fast asleep.

* * *

Lawrence put the telephone down and stared at Kate with both hurt and shock in his eyes, although she had no idea what was going on as he continued to stare at her in silence.

"What? Has something happened?" Kate fought the urge to go round to the other side of the island and comfort him, he looked that upset. But as he clearly still appeared to be uncomfortable with her presence, probably due to her being one of his teachers, she thought better of it.

"That was Gillian, Alan's daughter. Alan's me Granny's…"

"….boyfriend. Yes I know." Lawrence seemed to process this additional piece of information which appeared to confirm something for him.

"So it's true then? You and mum…?" Kate's face fell in that moment and the realisation that he'd either worked it out for himself or had been told hit her.

"I'm so sorry Lawrence. Your mum wanted to tell you herself, when she could talk to you about it properly. What did Gillian want?"

"She wanted to warn Mum that Granny was on her way home, in the dark, with Alan. Dad's been there all afternoon. He told her about you and Mum and got upset. Why does the whole world know before me?! She's _my_ mum!"

"She was just waiting for the right time. I don' t think she wanted your dad to tell your granny." Lawrence stared at Kate for a long moment in silence before he climbed off the stool.

"I'm going to bed."

"I'll get your mum to look in on you when she gets back." Lawrence was out of the door in a flash and Kate sank back against the island worktop with what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders. Caroline was going to be pissed off and irritated enough when she got back from the hospital. With the additional news Kate was going to have to break to her lover, she very much doubted Caroline would be any happier once she heard it. Kate was at a loss for something to do and began to clear away the dinner table and some of the leftover food. She could only wait for Caroline to call or come back and finish off her hellish night completely.


End file.
